


Alfred Makes The Best Hot Chocolate

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Hot Chocolate, Tim's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim is upset, Dick is there to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred Makes The Best Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dick-Tim family fic, this time a happy one! (because now the bat-clan is all back together and they're happy)  
> Batfam drabble because I love them.  
> Enjoy!

Nightwing walked over to Robin, who was sitting on one of the plush armchairs beside the fire Alfred kept lit. 

“Care to tell me what’s up, little Robin?” He asked, perching on the arm of the chair. 

“You sound like Alfred.” Robin commented, making the older boy smile.

“Good to know. Now what’s wrong?” Nightwing repeated. Robin looked up at him from behind his domino mask and sighed. 

“Dick, when you were younger, did you ever tell anyone your secret identity?” Robin asked, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. It was only the two of them, but Robin still talked in a hushed whisper. Dick sighed, a small smile on his face, and removed his mask. 

“I did Tim. I told my best friend.” Dick confided in his successor. “Bruce wasn't too happy, but when _is_ he happy?” Dick gave a small laugh, which echoed through the small room. Tim looked up at him and took his own mask off. 

“Why did you tell him?” Tim inquired, looking up at Dick. 

“Well, Wally was always totally honest with me, and I'd known him for years. I could trust Wally with my life, so I told him my real name. I didn't like having that secret when he was always 100% honest with me.” Dick confessed. “Why the sudden interest Timmy?” He asked, ruffling Tim’s hair fondly. 

“I just don’t like the secrecy. It makes it harder to have proper friendships, or relationships in general. Don’t tell Bruce.” Tim said, not reacting to having his hair messed up like he normally would.

“I won’t.” Dick promised swiftly. “I know sometimes it feels like you’re either Robin or yourself, but that’s not really true. Sometimes it’s alright to blur the line a little bit, as long as you don’t reveal too much. I didn’t like having to hide stuff from my friends, but at least it’s easier to tell when you have true friends because you know you can just be _you_ around them. You don’t have to be solely Robin, or solely Tim.” Dick consoled.

“Thanks Dick.” Time mumbled, sinking his chin lower below his knees.

“Aww, come on Timmy, being a badass crime-fighter isn’t that bad. Why don’t we see if Alfred can make some hot chocolate? He makes the best hot chocolate.” Dick suggested, swinging himself off the arm of the chair.

“Fine.” Tim agreed reluctantly, getting off the arm chair. Dick slung his arm around Tim’s shoulders and leaned on him.

“See, hot chocolate makes everything better.” Dick said, provoking a small laugh out of Tim.

“How are you the Teams leader?” Tim asked cattily, smiling again.

“Because of my devilish good looks.” Dick answered vainly.

“If you say so...” Tim replied, looking away nonchalantly.

“Hey, that was mean.” Dick scolded kindly. Tim laughed and Dick let that comment slide, just this once.


End file.
